


Ballad of the starry sea

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Sorbet Shark goes to play with their best friend for a day
Relationships: Peppermint Cookie & Sorbet Shark Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Ballad of the starry sea

It had been quite a while ever since Sorbet and Peppermint had the occasion to spend time together. Sorbet was always getting into new adventures with pirate and captain ice was busy following them but since she never got close to the ship, the two of them could never meet. And after a little while, Sorbet decided to take a decision that was very hard but they needed to do it. 

So they took paper, a feather, some ink and a bird to send the message. It was something pretty scary to do. They barely ever wrote before and they had no idea if this would work but they couldn't handle to feel so alone for much longer. 

"Miss Lady Captain ice   
I know you don't like pirates like me but I really want to see peppermint. They're my friend and I miss them. Do you think you could not attack me tomorrow and let me see them for the day ? I promise I won't steal anything and I'll be a very good cookie, I just want to see my friend.   
Signed me."

They felt a little nervous while attaching the message to the bird and letting it fly away. Maybe they did something very bad and Pirate would ground them, but they couldn't wait anymore. 

After a few hours, they were cleaning the boat and looking at the sea to see if they could find any fishes to snatch for dinner when they saw the bird coming back to the ship. 

"What's ya bird doin' out in the sea, shorty ? Ya sending messages to someone ? Better not be dat old hag."

Sorbet took the bird in their hand and grabbed the message before releasing it. They tried to think of a quick lie. 

"I was sending it to peppermint. I was hoping they could sneak up out of the boat tomorrow morning to spend the day with me."

"Teachin' the kid to be sneaky ? I see watcha doin' here ! Yar teaching the good things to that mate ! Welp good luck with that, haha !"

Sorbet smiled as they opened the letter 

"I received your letter and I must say that I appreciate the fact that you asked before approaching my boat. Peppermint has been asking for your presence quite a lot lately and I think that you two meeting up would be for the best. I will allow you to approach my ship today as long as you are alone. I hope that you will have a nice time with Peppermint.   
\- Ice Cookie, Captain of the Icepiercer."

Sorbet squealed in delight. 

"Pirate, I'm gonna see my friend !"

"Ye convinced them ? Well good on ya. Come back by tomorrow for yer duties !"

"Of course !"

Sorbet jumped directly into the water and began to swam towards the Icepiercer. Thankfully it wasn't too far, always just a little behind Pirate's ship. They quickly saw that peppermint was playing with their whale and began to yell for them to see that they were around. The kid immediately gasped and waved back and the two were together soon enough. 

"Peppermint ! I'm so happy to see you !"

"Me too Sorbet ! I'm so happy that captain allowed me to play with you ... What do you want to do ?"

"I don't know .. want to go swim around ?"

"I can't, remember ? Cookies can't go in water ..."

"Oh yeah ... Oh, I know ! I can catch some pretty fishes and bring them back to show th to you ! I saw pufferfishes around, they're sooo funny !"

"I'd love to see that !"

The duo played for hours together, talking about their respective adventures and stories, watching the sky get from yellow to red as the sun slowly got behind the horizon and admiring the stars together once the night had come. Sorbet always loved the stars. When they were still forced to stay in that form, they could only dream of being a cookie and would come watch the stars every night. But now they were happy. And everything was even better than what they imagined. 

“Look Sorbet, a shooting star ! Quick, make a wish!”

They looked up and saw a little shiny star fly through the sky. 

"Why should I make a wish ?"

"Shooting stars means that Moonlight Cookie is watching you, and if she likes you, she will grant your wish ! You saved her wife with me, I'm sure that she would be happy to make your wish come true !"

"Then ... Why aren't you making a wish ?"

"I'm already very happy. I don't have anything to wish for. Plus I'm sure you'll make a better wish than mine."

Sorbet shark stared at the sky and gently grabbed their friend's hand. 

"I wish I could stay happy like I am right now. I want to stay with peppermint and play everyday and also go hunt treasures all the time and find the prettiest things. But that's a pretty big wish and I nor sure if that's possible ... So instead, I want to be sure that no matter what, Peppermint and I will always be friends. That's what I'm asking for."

The shooting star shone a little brighter and disappeared in the sky. 

"... Do you think Moonlight heard me ?"

"I'm sure she did."

The little sailor hugged the pirate with a smile. 

"I hope we'll always stay friends too."


End file.
